Nothing but a Freak
by Sage Derwing
Summary: Percy meets Annabeth's extended family who thinks Annabeth is some sort of freak because of lies her step-mom had fed them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First of all we're going to assume that Magnus is her only relative to her dad's side we're also going to assume that her step-mom has a few siblings and they have kids. Also we're assuming that Annabeth hasn't told her dad about her and Percy dating and didn't tell him about Tarterus. Oh and this happens the winter after the battle with Gaea. Also Annabeth's step-mom's name is Helen. Also Leo's birthday is May 5****th****.**

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth's palms were sweaty as she reached for the doorknob. This was it; she was going to tell them her entire family about her and Percy, so hopefully they wouldn't believe the lies her step-mom, Helen, had fed them, making her seem like some sort of freak. Percy was coming to Christmas Eve dinner along with most of her step-moms family. Helen had three siblings and each was married and had a few kids but Annabeth was the 2nd oldest of all of the 13 kids in the family.

Annabeth heard the doorbell ring. She hoped it was Percy, but it was just some of her step-cousins. She was home for Christmas break from New York were she was staying with Percy and going to school with him. They had drove to California with Percy's Mom and Paul; they had dropped her off in San Francisco and then spend the week with Paul's brother who lived in LA. Annabeth had convinced her dad to let a friend spend Christmas Eve dinner with them, and Helen had agreed, but it was her Christmas present from her.

She heard shouts as her step-mom let in her brother and his wife and 4 kids: James 18, Molly 16, Tyler 15, and Sarah 13. She hated them because they hated her because of the lies her step-mom had fed them. They had traveled from Chicago and were spending a few nights at their house and Annabeth was not happy that Molly and Sarah had to sleep in HER room with her. Ever Tarterus she had had bad nightmares. When she stayed with Percy it was all right, but at home it was embarrassing.

Annabeth listened as Molly asked were she should put her bags. When her step-mom told her that she was sleeping with Annabeth. Molly groaned and said, "I rather sleep outside than sleep with that freak!" Annabeth sighed as the words stung her, letting a single fall from her eye.

Sarah's POV

Sarah was tired after their four-hour plane ride. They had traveled from Chicago to Spend Christmas with her Aunt Helen and Uncle Fredrick and their two kids. Her Uncle had a daughter with another woman named Annabeth who was 17 and was rarely ever home. She attended school in New York and Sarah secretly hoped that's where she was today. She had never met her but her parents told all these stories about how she ran away when she was 7, and they heard nothing from her until more than 6 years later and 4 kids show up at the door and told them Annabeth had been staying at some camp and she had disappeared, most likely kidnapped, and they wanted their help finding her. Her Aunt had told her that Annabeth was not normal and her mom was part of this group of freaks that went around having children with people and then these kids went to tis camp were they were taught violence, fighting and were sent our to do tasks for their parents. Her aunt said she didn't like having her around because when she was around weird people started showing up at the house . Her dad told her to be careful around her and never be alone in the same room as her just in case Annabeth attacked her. "I don't know what they teach these kids at this violence camp, so stay away from her." Deep down inside Sarah felt sorry for Annabeth.

Sarah's dad pulled up in to the driveway. Sarah hopped out of the car, and grabbed her backpack, and headed for the door, the rest of her family in pursuit. She rang the doorbell and her cousin Bobby answered the door. After quick greetings, Molly asked where she could take her bag. "Oh you and Sarah will be sleeping with Annabeth. She is home for the week and it was the only sleeping arrangement we could come up with. Annabeth has promised to behave and we even took away her dagger, though she claims it's harmless. Believe me she's not to happy about the arrangement either."

Molly looked horrified, "I'd rather sleep outside than sleep with that freak!" She exclaimed.

"Molly stop you haven't even met her, you don't even know her!"

Molly looked about read to snap back when the doorbell rang again. It was the rest of her cousins who had driven from Sacramento. First was her Uncle David and Aunt Sydney with there four kids, Chloe 9, Mark 8 Sam and Sophie twins age 6, Followed by Her Uncle Jerry and Aunt Leah and their two daughters Cassie 16, and Lily 11. She greeted them and they headed to they living room. Sarah said hello to Lily her favorite cousin when Uncle Jerry asked the question that was on everybody's mind, "Is Fredrick's daughter still living with you?"

Aunt Helen replied before Uncle Fredrick could say any thing "Oh, well she is attending school in New York but she's home for the Holidays. She's upstairs, but I'll have her come down and say hello. Annabeth come down and say hello to your cousins." Her Aunt yelled up the stairs. Sarah heard a door slam and the thumping of someone coming down the stairs and her cousin came into view. "They're not my real cousins, they're my step cousins. If I wanted to see my real cousins I'd have to go back to New York"

Sarah was surprised. Annabeth was nothing like she imagined. She wasn't sure what she though Annabeth would look like but this was not it. She was pretty but in an odd sort of way. She was tall and well muscled. Her wavy, honey-blond hair was pulled up into a ponytail, revealing a pair of stern grey eyes. She had a leather necklace with beads around her neck. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt that said TEAM LEO. In smaller print it said _May 5__th__ 1998 – August 1__st__ 2014- We'll miss you repair boy. _Annabeth stopped on the landing and looked over everyone with a frown. She went the rest of the way down the stairs and came into the living room. Everybody introduced himself or herself, and Annabeth looked over each person accessing them.

After introductions Annabeth sat down on the couch next to Sarah, saying nothing. "So how's school?" Sarah asked breaking the silence.

"Oh, good I guess. I'm taking this class called IED, or Introduction to Engineering Design, that is really cool and I'm learning how to use computer software to design stuff. I'm also taking a few math and physics classes, which are pretty cool. I want to be an Architect and design monuments and stuff. I once accidently broke a bridge and I got the chance to design and rebuild it with help from my friend Leo."

"What's TEAM LEO?" Sarah asked, but as soon as the words came out her mouth she knew it was bad question. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's ok I want everyone to know the truth, not the lies Helen has told you. Leo was this kid who was a friend of mine. He went to this camp I got to. We were distantly related, like I am to most of the people who go to this camp. Anyway, the reason we go to this camp is there are people who want us dead, and we learn to protect ourselves. Once we were attacked, and Leo sacrificed himself to save everyone in the camp and most of the people in the surrounding areas. Leo went after every girl who was out of his league and once he created this thing called Team Leo to try to get girls. We use it to remember his sacrifice, and when someone makes a huge sacrifice they become a member."

"Are you a member?"

"Yes."

"What was your sacrifice?"

" I don't like to talk about. Not even my dad knows, but we're going to tell him today."

"Who's we?"

"Me and my friend Percy, he's coming to dinner," Annabeth said as the doorbell rang. "That's probably him, hold on."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thank you to my 8 amazing reviewers. And 48 follows and favorites with in 5 hour of publishing. I forgot to add that Calypso and Leo got stuck on Island and are having trouble leaving because time is difficult on Olgigia (that's not spelled right.)**

Chapter 2

Molly's POV

Molly was talking to Cassie and Aunt Helen when they heard the doorbell ring. "Who's that?" asked Cassie.

"Oh that's Percy, one of Annabeth's freak friends who's going to be spending the day with us. It's my Christmas present to Annabeth."

Annabeth came back into the room smiling, holding the hand of the hottest boy Molly had ever seen. He was tan and had huge muscles. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes. He was wearing jeans and a pain grey t-shirt, and had a necklace similar to Annabeth's. If he wasn't a freak like Annabeth, she would have asked him if he was single.

"Hey everybody, this is my boyfriend Percy," said Annabeth a smile on her face.

"Boyfriend?" said Helen, Fredrick and Molly simultaneously. _Boyfriend? How could Annabeth have a boyfriend when I'm not even allowed to date? How could that freak Annabeth get another freak to ask her out?_ Molly thought.

"What do you mean Percy's your boyfriend? How long have you be dating?" asked Helen.

Annabeth smiled. "Well we met 5 years ago, but we started dating 16 months ago but we've only been together for 10 months. It's a long story involving Percy getting amnesia and being kidnapped and getting sent to San Francisco to make peace with another camp similar to the one we go to." Molly was confused. They had a secret she knew it. She knew it had something to do with this camp for freaks.

"Thank you for letting me come Mr. and Mrs. Chase," Percy added. Annabeth went around introducing Percy to everybody. They looked so happy, but she didn't believe their act. Molly couldn't believe this was the real Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

So far everything was going ok with her family meeting Percy. Her dad and Helen were surprised for the time being but tonight they would be mad. After introducing Percy to her family who looked at Percy as is he was covered in poison, Annabeth took Percy up to her room. Annabeth's room was simple, small and a huge mess. Her unmade bed took up most of one wall along with a single window. Her desk was covered in books and papers. The rest of the room was taken up by an airbed for Molly and Sarah to sleep on.

Percy and Annabeth sat on her bed. "So what have you been doing for the last few days?" asked Annabeth. She had stayed home because Helen would not let her leave. She had watched a movie with her dad every night and walked with him in the morning but that was about it.

"Louis, Paul's brother lives near the ocean so we went to the beach on day. It was kinda chilly but it was still fun. Another day I went to spend the day with my dad. We meet at sea world in San Diego, and that was pretty fun. Yesterday I went to Camp Jupiter, everyone says hi. Hazel and Reyna both gave me something to give to you for Christmas. I thought you could save it for later because my best guess is you don't have a lot of gifts from your family and you need something to open with the rest of you family. That's when we should tell them."

"Tell them what?"

"You know the truth. About us being part Greek god and the whole Tarterus escapade. I thought we were going to tell them today."

"We're still going to tell them. Let's talk about the camp but leave out the whole Greek god thing we don't know if they will believe us or just think we're bigger freaks.. Let's tell them as much as we can with out making the Greek god part obvious, and if one of them manages to figure it out we just tell them. Ok?"  
>"Ok," Percy pulling Annabeth in to a kiss. "Love you, wise girl," he murmured in to her ear, wrapping his arms around her.<p>

"Love you more, Seaweed brain," whispered Annabeth. _Seaweed brain, what would I do without my seaweed brain_, thought Annabeth.

They were interpreted by a knock on the door. "Come in." They door opened and Sarah came in placing her duffel bag on the air mattress.

"Your mom said to come on down dinner is ready."

"She's not my real mom, she's my step-mom," snapped Annabeth.

"I'm sorry, I though because you didn't have a mom, you thought Helen as your mom. I mean your so lucky after your mom left you, you were able to find a some who will love and care for you. "

Tears were streaming down Annabeth's face. Sarah didn't understand, but was this really what her step-cousins thought of her. "That's not it at all. I hate Helen because she hates me. Did she tell you why I ran a way when I was 7? It was because of her. She hated, and still hates my mom. I was receiving messages from my mom and I was scared. I told her and she did nothing and forbade me from telling my dad. My dad did nothing. Once I ran away I never came back for 6 years. I had found my family, it was Luke and Thalia, and they found me scared, half-starved and cold they took me in and became my family. They to had run away from parents who didn't care. Thalia's mother gave away her own son because of her on greed." Annabeth was crying now, Percy hugging her whispering in her ear, telling her that she was ok. Percy looked at Sarah and told her that they'd be down in a minute.

"You needed to vent that out, didn't you? You just need to let that anger out like beans out of badly made burrito," Percy smiled. "I'm no good at this, comforting is Piper's thing."

"Your right," Annabeth sniffled.

"You need let out your anger?"

"No, you are terrible at comforting people," Annabeth said a smile finding it's way on to her face. "Really, a burrito analogy? Leo would've been proud. I bet your just hungry so let's go down to dinner." Annabeth wiped her eyes and followed Percy down to dinner. The eight youngest kids sat at a card table in the living room. The adults and older kids sat at a elegantly set table. Annabeth sat down next to Sarah who looked away she could tell she was embarrassed, and Percy sat on her other side. Helen brought out plates heaping with food and everyone dug in.

Sarah's POV

Everyone ate and talked until they could eat no more. They adult and older kids told stories and exchange tales of the good and bad, the happy and sad. Percy and Annabeth were snuggled up on the couch. Annabeth looked so happy with her head on Percy's shoulder, Sarah didn't know Annabeth was asleep until the night mere came. **A/N a shout out to StarsNeverFade for the excellent idea! Also, please review. I can't get better without criticism! Please tell me where I glow and where I can grow, it helps me write better, it really does. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N 30 more favorites and follows! Thank you! I'm sorry I haven't updated. If someone wants to do all my Christmas shopping, plan a 4-H outing, and take my Geometry/Pre-calculus final I'll update much sooner. Also this hasn't been my top priority. I have a 10-page short story due when I get back from break worth 15% of my grade. So yeah Sorry this Chapter is so short. ****L**

Chapter 3;

Sarah POV's

It started with a frown replacing the peaceful smile on Annabeth face. Her hand twitched and she mumbled something. Next thing Sarah knew Annabeth was thrashing around shrieking. Percy jumped up grabbed her and shook Annabeth telling her to wake up. Annabeth screamed Percy's name and suddenly awoke. The next thing happened haunted Sarah for years.

A look of pure terror spread across Annabeth's face her grey eyes were wide and wild. Annabeth looked like something right out of a horror film, but about ten times more terrifying. "Percy!" she shrieked.

"I'm right here," he replied in a calm voice, wrapping his arms around her. "What happened?"

"We were there, and so was Bob and-and then Luke was there and- and then Leo w-w-was there, and then Luke k-k-killed Leo and then I couldn't find you." Annabeth said in between sobs.

"But I'm here now. And we made it out. We made it out." Percy whispered in her ear. He hugged her until she finally, stopped sobbing. She was still shaking and had throw up all over herself and Percy. Everyone in the room was silent, starring at Annabeth. Percy was oblivious to every one else in the room. "Come on let's get you cleaned up," Percy said as he picked up Annabeth and started toward he bedroom. "Hey Sarah, see that bag by the door? Get it and follow me. Everybody else stay here."

Sarah obeyed and followed Percy to Annabeth's room. Percy was sitting on the bed with Annabeth whispering in her ear, arms wrapped around her. Annabeth was still shaking and talking to herself. Sarah went over and handed Percy the bag. He mumbled thanks and reached in to the bag and pulled out a water bottle full of a caramel-colored liquid. He unscrewed the top and gave it to Annabeth. Annabeth took the bottle and drank a third of the contents, shaking and mumbling. Within a minute of drinking the liquid Annabeth was fast asleep. Percy tucked her in and left the room motioning for Sarah to follow.

Once the door was shut Sarah asked, "What the heck was that?"

"PTSD, or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. We've both had it from a young age, but hers got really bad over the summer. I'm glad I had some of her medicine because it would've been a really long Christmas. Sarah, can I tell you something? You'd have to swear not to tell anyone. Swear on the River Styx, an unbreakable vow."

"I swear on the River Styx I won't tell any one. What happens if I break it?" Sarah was confused as heck, but maybe what Percy told her would help.

"I don't know exactly what happens if you break it. I don't know anyone who's broken a vow on the River Styx. Anyway," Percy said his voice dropping to a whisper, "The Greek gods are real, and they are a very important part of Annabeth's and my life. Now don't tell anyone, or trust me, you will be sorry. Oh and where is the bathroom?" He said gesturing the vomit on his shirt. Sarah pointed to a room down the hall. "Now go downstairs, I'll be down in a minute."

Sarah did what she told and went down stairs, pondering what she had been told. _Greek Gods? This makes no sense at all. It must be important if Percy make me swear. I wonder of her dad knows? _ Sarah thought. When she got down to the living room, everyone was silent.

"What did Percy want?" asked Molly. Sarah remembered her promise to Percy. She did _not _want to find out what happened when you broke a promise on the River Styx.

"He just wanted me to carry that bag for him and then he went into Annabeth's room and gave he a drink of this stuff and then she went to sleep and then he asked me where the bathroom was. He said he'd be down in a minute."

Right on cue Percy came down the stairs. He came in to the living room, flopping down on the couch like nothing happened. "Better keep it down she's sleeping, and trust me, you don't want to wake her up for at least another hour"

Fredrick stepped forward. "Percy, what is the meaning of this? What is wrong with Annabeth? Why didn't you tell me about this, why didn't Annabeth tell me about this. Percy what are you hiding from me? What can I do to help her?"

"Oh so now you wan to help her. Not 10 years ago when she ran away. You know there's probably a reason she didn't tell you, ya know," Percy snapped.

"Percy, what's wrong with her?" Fredrick sounded like he cared and wanted to help, but Percy was mad. He seemed so gentle earlier but now he looked like he was ready to kill someone. Percy reached into his pocket, and Sarah could tell he was clutching the contents. "Percy, I just want to help. She's my daughter and I care for her. I've cared for her since she was born, tell me what's happened"

Percy was on his feet now. Sarah could tell Fredrick wasn't helping; he just needed to shut up before things got worse. Percy clenched his fists and looked Fredrick right in the eye. "Well, if you truly wanted to help, you should've done something 10 years ago. Before she ran away, before Luke betrayed her and died, before this summer. If you truly cared about her you wouldn't have let Helen treat her like that. Her night meres are usually about 4 things Helen, Luke, this summer and you. But, I care for her I've jumped into hell for her, I've comforted her whenever she gets a night mere and trust me that isn't always easy. I barely have time to get out because I'm catching up on schoolwork that I missed because I was up all night with her. So don't say you care for her the most, because I do. So just leave."

Percy pointed at the door. "Everyone should go on a walk to burn that food off. Trust me, you don't want to wake her up right now. I'll stay back."

"But-" Fredrick stammered.

"I'm not in the mood, just go."

Fredrick paused for a moment. Everyone was looking at him waiting for him to decide what they were going to do. He finally said, "Let's go, it is a beautiful day." Sarah went and got her coat.

**Percy's POV**

As soon as they left Percy plopped down on the couch. His side was throbbing from yelling. He pulled up his shirt and peeled off the bandage. The 7-inch gash below his rib cage was infected. His whole chest was red and Percy was pretty sure he could see bone. Percy knew he couldn't go to a doctor or ask on of the Apollo kids to fix it. Then they would find out. He didn't want them to be afraid. Percy had to admit he was afraid to some times. He dribbled some nectar on it and it started to smoke. He put the bandage back on, and pulled down his shirt. Annabeth could never know, he didn't want her to think she was a monster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Thank you. I have been writing all day. It was -6 when I woke up and it didn't get above 0 all day It is -10 now. Except for a few trips outside to break the ice on my goat's water buckets, I've been curled up by the fire reading, writing, and watching The Fault in our Stars. Any way, I have a few contests out you might want to check them out. **

**Sarah's POV**

The walk was great, but Sarah couldn't keep her mind off Percy and Annabeth. When they got back Percy and Annabeth were curled up on the couch watching The Fault in our Stars. Sarah had a feeling that was Annabeth's idea; Percy just didn't seem like the type to watch a movie about teenage romance. Once everyone was inside and seated in the living room Annabeth stood up.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for scaring you guys earlier. As Percy mentioned it was Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I'm taking medicine for it, but it doesn't work well. Because I know you guys are going to ask I'm going to tell you my story. Please don't interrupt. I guess I'll start from the beginning. I was born on July 12th 17 years ago. My mom and dad weren't married. My mom couldn't raise me because the place where she lived was no place for babies. So my dad raised me. He got married to Helen and had Bobby and Matthew. My mom has many enemies who are also my enemies. Most want to kill her. My mom lives with a whole bunch of people like her. When I was 7 years old My mom's enemies found me. I was scared. I tried asking Helen, but I think she was scared and she hates my mom so she forbade me from telling my dad."

"After a few weeks I ran away. All I had was my pajamas and a hammer I stole from the garage. For two weeks I ate out of trashcans. Then two other kids who were like me found me. Thalia and Luke's dads were like my mom. Thalia was 12 and Luke was 14. Thalia's mom was a drunk. Thalia thought that her mom had killed her 3-year-old brother making her run away. Turns out he wasn't dead, but that's another story. Luke's mom was mentally insane and his dad did nothing. We started toward a camp. This camp was for kids of people in my mom's group where we learn how to protect our selves and it is also a safe Haven."

"On the way there we were captured by a man he was going to kill us, but I managed to escape. I was terrified. Somehow I manages to stab him in the foot and set my friends free. We got to the camp but Thalia didn't make it. Long story. I stayed there for 5 years and never left. I have several half- brothers and sisters at the camp. When I was twelve somebody showed up at camp who I thought was going to drive me insane." Annabeth glared at Percy.

Percy smiled, "Admit it, you liked me from day one."

"Whatever Seaweed Brain. So, then Luke betrayed me and put his faith in the wrong person. He was mad at his father for leaving him with his insane mom. He kidnapped me and tried to get me to join him. I can't say I wasn't tempted after my mom had left me with Helen. Luke forced me to labor for him and I was scared I didn't think anyone would come for me. But Percy did. He also wanted to heal the rift between my father and me. So he asked my dad to help him rescue me. And they did. A few years later Luke realized what he did wrong, but it was to late. Luke was to far into the mess he made. He killed himself, as it was the only way. Then I fell for Percy hard. We were a happy couple for 4 months. Then he just disappeared. We knew he wasn't dead, that was about it. We later found out that Percy had his memory wiped and had been sent to another camp like ours to make peace with them. We were reunited after 7 long months. Those months were some of the hardest of my life."

"Also California is so much nicer when you know who the heck you are."

Annabeth smiled. "Anyway, my mom gave me a task. She told me I needed to do something only I could do. We also had to go to Greece to defeat our enemy at its source. But there was a problem. I was doing the task for my mother and I fell and broke my ankle. Percy came and rescues me but we fell in to a living hell. Basically when trying to escape we fell into our enemies underground base. It was a living hell. Percy almost died and lets just say I had my first PTSD attack the day after we got out. We managed to defeat our enemy but only after our friend Leo sacrificed himself to save all of us. I'm staying with Percy so that when I get my PTSD attacks I don't hurt anyone. Also Percy knows what I've gone through so it helps me calm down. So yeah. I'm a pretty odd kid. So, who wants to open presents."

Everyone in the room was silent. Sarah was so confused. She remembered what Percy had told her about Greek gods. He said it would make sense. Sarah was trying to figure it out when the silence was finally broken by Lily.

"Why don't we open presents?" She suggested. Everyone agreed and started to pass out presents. Sarah noticed that Annabeth only had one present from Aunt Leah who simply said, "I didn't know you were going to be here, but I brought a little something just in case."

Percy noticed Annabeth's single gift and quickly ran out to his car. He came back in side with three gifts and gave then to Annabeth. He held up the two smaller gifts. "These are from Reyna and Hazel." He held up a larger gift, "And this is from Malcolm, me and a few others at camp."

Everyone started to open their gifts, opening one gift at a time. Sarah got a few gift cards, some books and a really cool poster. Annabeth got some blueprints from someone named Reyna, "Are these from New Rome?" Percy nodded. " Oh my gosh. I've been trying to get a hold of these forever. Reyna's the best."

From Hazel she got a pair of silver owl earrings with red stones for eyes. "We all got one," Percy said pulling out his keys and showing a gold trident keychain inlayed with a green stone, "They're our birthstones."

Annabeth opened he last gift. Her eye lit up when she pulled out a laptop with a triangle on the top. "Is this-"

"Yup," Percy smiled.

"How-"

"Long story. Go put it up stairs. Your other gift will be here soon. Hurry up."

"What's my last gift?"

"Just hurry up and get your jacket, it'll be here any minute. I'm gonna leave soon; I'm not feeling to good. I'll call you tomorrow ok? Tyson and I are going to a water park in the afternoon. I haven't spent anytime with him since well, you know. Bye." They kissed but when Annabeth tried to hug him he pushed her off. Annabeth raced up the stairs.

Fredrick looked astonished. "You got Annabeth a laptop? You didn't have to do that. What's Annabeth's last gift?"

Percy smiled. "Actually it's Annabeth laptop, but she lost it and I found it and fixed it with help from Malcolm, her brother. As for her last gift, it's a surprise."

Sarah was puzzling over Annabeth's story. It made sense but it was missing an important part. Sarah knew it had something to do with her mom but Sarah couldn't put her finger on it.

Suddenly Annabeth came stomping down the stairs. "Percy what's my gift." Percy pulled out an envelope. Annabeth opened it. "Two tickets to the San Francisco Natural History Museum and their special exhibit on similarities between Greek and Roman Architecture. Percy this is amazing I can't believe you got us tickets."

"They're not for us, you're going with someone else." The doorbell rang and Annabeth answered it. It was a woman with brown hair and grey eyes like Annabeth's.

"Mom?" Annabeth gave her a hug. "Percy this is amazing. How-"

"Percy did me a little favor." Annabeth's mom looked at Annabeth's dad. "Fredrick."

Fredrick turned pink. "Athena"

Then everything in Sarah's head clicked. Annabeth's mom was Athena. THE Athena.

**A/N Thanks for the 27 more favs and follows!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking it off and putting it back on I had made a major typo and didn't realize it till I read though it AFTER I posted.**

**Sarah's POV**

Percy left as soon as Annabeth and her mom left. Sarah had wanted to approach Percy as soon as she figured it out, but Percy had said good-bye and left. He said he wasn't feeling well, and Sarah had to admit he looked pale.

Sarah spend the rest of the night playing board games and just having a great time, but in the back of her mind she was still thinking about Annabeth. Could her mom really be a Greek god? What about Percy? Sarah would have to talk to Annabeth privately when she got home. That wasn't going to be too hard because Molly had convinced her dad to let her sleep on the floor in the living room.

Around 9:00 o'clock all the cousins from Sacramento went to their hotel and everyone else got ready for bed. Her dad and mom were in the guest room, while her brothers were on the pull out couch. Sarah was going to sleep on the air mattress in Annabeth's room. Sarah stayed up reading, waiting for Annabeth. She wanted to talk to her in private.

Around 10:00 o'clock Sarah heard the door open and somebody come up the stairs. Annabeth came into room and shut the door. She was surprised to Sarah still awake. "You're still up?'

"Yeah I was waiting for you. I wanted to talk to you. I know about you. I know our mom is Athena. THE Athena. From Greek mythology. Percy told me that you had something to do with Greek mythology and when your dad called your mom Athena I figured it out."

Annabeth looked surprised. "You can't tell anyone. Not even your parents. This could be dangerous for you and your family. Swear on the River Styx."

"I swear on the River Styx I won't tell anyone. Now I'm curious, tell me about your half-god life."

"Well for starters we're called demigods. My mom is Athena. Me and all of the other demigods live at this place called Camp Half-blood if your Greek and Camp Jupiter if your Roman."

"There are Roman Gods?"

"Yes, before this summer we didn't know about each other because we would fight. This summer I went on this quest for my mom and I managed to heal the rift. That was the quest on which I broke my ankle and Percy and I fell into to Tarterus. Which is basically the living hell where monsters go after they're killed."

"What about Percy is he like you? Is his dad a Greek god?"

"Yeah his dad is Poseidon. He came to camp when he was 12 after vaporizing his Pre-Algebra teacher."

"What?"

"Long story. So a monster disguised as his Pre-Algebra teacher was chasing Percy and she attacked him and he vaporized him with his sword" Annabeth and Sarah talked until after midnight. Annabeth told Sarah stories of her adventures, some making Sarah have to bury her face in a pillow, she was laughing so hard.

Around midnight they decided to go to sleep, but Sarah couldn't sleep. She was remembering what Helen had told her about Annabeth being dangerous. How could someone do that to her step-daughter. How could someone tell lies about another to make him or her sound like a freak of some kind?

"Hey Annabeth,"

"Mhmm?"

"Why does your step-mom hate you so much?"

"I think she doesn't like the fact that my dad had a kid with another woman because she doesn't like me talking about my mom. I think she's afraid of me to. I think she wants you to think I'm a freak so you'll leave me alone so I won't tell you about her. "

"Oh well, night." And with that Sarah turned over and went to sleep.

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth was awoken by the phone ringing. It ringed twice before someone else, probably her dad, answered it Annabeth looked over at her clock it was 3 o'clock. Sarah was still sleeping, so Annabeth turned over and tried to go back to sleep. A minute later someone knocked softly on her door. "Yes?" She mumbled.

"Annabeth, it's Percy's mom, she says it's urgent." Her Father whispered. Annabeth got up and stepped into the hall, taking the phone. "I'm going back to bed."

"Hello" Annabeth whispered.

"Annabeth it's Sally," she said sounding worried. "There's something wrong with Percy. He didn't look so good when he went to bed, though he claimed he was fine. I woke up to him moaning and he had a really bad fever and I was wondering if you knew anything. He refuses to tell us anything. He's trying to resist us but he's so weak he can barely sit up. I'm so worried."

"I don't know anything Sally, and I'm sure Percy would have told me if he knew anything. It's weird for him not to tell me anything unless-" Annabeth was interrupted by a yell in the back ground. "What was that?"

"That was Percy. We told him that we were calling you and he just yelled 'she can't know' and vomited all over himself. Annabeth, he has a fever of 106, we're going to take him to the hospital."

"Ok, I'm going to come. Where are you now?"

"We're at Paul's brother Joshua's house right now, but we're going to leave here in a minute. Annabeth I'm just worried about him. He's refusing to tell us anything, and he looks terrible."

"He's gonna be ok. I'll keep my cell phone on. See you in a little bit." Annabeth hung up. She hoped Percy would be ok, she couldn't imagine life without her Seaweed Brain. Annabeth put on a t-shirt and jeans, careful not to wake Sarah.

Annabeth snuck into her parent's room. "Dad?"

"Mhmn."

"Percy is really sick, and I need to go to LA, can I borrow your car? It an emergency." Annabeth whispered.

"It's a stick, can you drive a stick?"

"Uh no, can I borrow Helen's car?" Annabeth was desperate.

"You'll have to ask her." Annabeth groaned. She gently shook Helen awake. Helen swatted her away before she finally awoke. "Helen, can I borrow your car to drive to LA?"

"At 3:06 in the morning?"

"It's an emergency. Percy's really sick and I need to go to LA. Please it's an emergency." Annabeth was holding her breath, praying her step-mom chose this moment to be nice to her. She thought after she had called her a mean mom

Helen sighed. "Ok, my keys are on the key rack. But get an energy drink or something; I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel."

"Thank you so much." Annabeth turned to her dad. "I'll call you around 7, bye." Annabeth quietly snuck back to her room and grabbed her cell phone, a jacket, Daedalus's laptop and a small, celestial bronze

pocket knife she never left home without, especially when she had her cell phone with her. She hadn't had to use it yet, and never wanted to have to. Annabeth tiptoes down the stairs and got two Red Bulls from the fridge and a pop tart from the cupboards.

As Annabeth was leaving, she saw something in the living room move. She quickly realized it was just Molly sleeping on the couch. Annabeth got in to Helen's brand new car and programed the GPS for the 2 hour drive to LA. She was just pulling on to the interstate when her phone rang. It was Sally Jackson. "Hello?"

"Annabeth? I think I found out what is wrong with Percy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Annabeth's POV**

** "**What do you mean?" Annabeth said.

"He's got this cut about 8 inches long on his chest, and it's infected and green. It's really deep and it's spewing blood. I think I can see bone. Did you know about this?"

"No, how did he get it."

"That's the thing, he refuses to tell us."

**Percy's POV**

In Percy's defense, he didn't know the blade was poisoned. Then he probably would have told his mom, and made her swear not to tell Annabeth. Probably. It had happened only five days ago. A few weeks ago Annabeth and he had fought a Hydra and Annabeth had accidently cut of a head before Percy stabbed the monster. Percy didn't know that some venom was still left on Annabeth's knife.

The night before they were supposed to leave for California, Annabeth had one of her worst nightmeres. She kept must of thought he was Luke because when he tried to comfort her she had ran away and called him Luke. He had tried to calm her down, but next thing he knew she had her knife and had attacked Percy. Percy finally calmed her down ,but once she was asleep. He noticed she had cut him on the chest he poured some nectar on it and bandaged it up. It hadn't looked bad at the time.

The next morning, Annabeth was oblivious to her PTSD attack. About a third of all her attacks she couldn't remember in the morning. Percy usually didn't tell her because he didn't want her to be afraid of her self. Annabeth could never know that she had hurt Percy. They left New York on Saturday morning and arrived in LA Monday night after dropping off Annabeth in San Francisco. Paul's younger brother Joshua was a single man in his early thirties. He was plenty nice to Percy, but he didn't know Percy's secret.

His cut had looked fine until Christmas Eve morning. It hurt like crazy and it was red, and green around the edges. Christmas Day he started feeling nauseous as he left Annabeth's house. When he got home he went to bed early, sleeping on the floor of the guest room.

Around 3 o'clock his mom awaked him. His head was spinning and his chest hurt terribly. He was so dizzy and weak he could barely sit up. His heart was racing. He tried to assure his mom he was ok, but he was a terrible liar. His mom called Annabeth, and Percy tried to stop her. Annabeth could never know that she had done this to him, she would be afraid. It would only make it worse, and her panic attacks may stop coming as nightmeres. Percy couldn't let anything happen to Annabeth.

His mom had said he had a fever of 106, and that he should go to the hospital. He tried to protest and stand up, but he was to weak and fell over. Paul caught him and looked him in the eye. "Percy," he said sternly. "You can barely stand. You need to go to the hospital." Paul helped him out to Joshua's car.

Percy's head was spinning so fast he could barely see. His chest flared with pain as he got in the car. Joshua was driving, with Paul sitting up front. Percy's mom sat in the back with Percy with his head on her lap. She was rubbing Percy's back, when she felt a bump. She pulled up his shirt to reveal a bandage on Percy's chest. His entire chest was red. Percy tried to stop her from peeling off the bandage, but he was too weak. She gasped when she saw the cut. "Percy when did you get this? Percy?" He didn't reply. "Percy?" He moaned. Percy's mom felt his forehead. He was burning up. "How much longer?"

"Still at least 15 minutes." Joshua said. "But I can make it ten."

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth pulled up to the hospital around 5:30. She immediately saw Sally and Paul talking to a doctor. Annabeth jogged up to them. "Paul, Mrs. Jackson."

Sally turned. "Annabeth," she said, pulling Annabeth into a hug.

"How's Percy?" Annabeth asked hoping for good news.

"Not good, they believe that he was attacked with a dagger that was laced with powerful snake venom. The wound got infected and between the venom and the infection his body is in overdrive trying to stop it. They've tried all the anti-venoms they've got but nothing's working."

"How did this happen?" Sally was silent. "Mrs. Jackson how did this happen." Tears were streaming down Sally's face.

"He did want anyone to know. He was refusing to tell us, but we finally got him to tell us."

"What happened?" Annabeth did not like where this was going.

"I don't know how to say this, but he says you did it. One night you had a bad nightmere and you thought he was Luke and you attacked him. I'm so sorry"

Annabeth turned and ran. She ran through the halls turning random corners, tears streaming down her face. She finally found a supply closet and locked her self inside. She collapsed on the floor sobbing. Her Seaweed Brain was dying and it was all her fault.

**A/N Sorry this chapter is so short! Most of my chapters are about 1,300 words, but this one is only 850**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N WARNING: This chapter may cause major damage to feels. Please read with caution. If this chapter causes you to have a feels overload stop reading immediately. I do not take responsibility for damage to feels. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Also, major BoO spoiler in this Chapter**

Annabeth wanted to come out of the closet. She was a demigod; she was brave. She had survived Tarterus, she had fought countless monsters, she had single-handily saved both camps, but she couldn't do it. She wanted to be with Percy so bad, but she didn't think she could look at him dying and know she did that to him. She was mad at herself; she wished the nightmeres would go away. Why couldn't she be normal?

Why did her mom have to leave? Why did Helen have to hate her? Why did Luke have to betray her? Why did Bob, Leo and Luke have to die? Why did she have to fall into Tarterus. Why did that knife have to be poisoned with Hydra venom, to which there was no cure?

All this was running through her head as she sat up against the wall, gripping her leather necklace, tears streaming down her face. She inspected each of the small beads, including the newest bead, a white bead with an orange flag and a Purple flag crossed inside of a laurel wreath. She looked at the piece of coral Percy had given her, it was a pretty orange and shaped sort of like a 9. She could always feel it on her neck when sh in battle. She would feel the piece of coral rubbing up against he neck and she would think of Percy.

She ran her finger down the beads, stopping when she reached the bead with the trident on it. Annabeth remembered the campfire when she got this bead. Percy and her had been called up to get their beads together. Annabeth looked at Percy. He had this mischievous smile on his face, along with some ketchup from dinner, and the glow of the fire made his look golden. Annabeth looked him right in the sea green eyes and at that moment she knew that she loved him. She was only 12 and had dismissed it as a childish crush. Yet over the next 4 years it got harder to dismiss those feelings, until August 18th, two summers ago. She didn't know why she had kissed him, but once their lips touched, Annabeth knew that it was more than just a crush. They were happy together and they had been through so much, she couldn't find the courage to come out of the closet.

Annabeth didn't know how long she had been in the closet when she heard a knock. "Annabeth? It's Reyna. Annabeth? Can I come in?" Annabeth didn't say anything she just wanted to alone right now. Annabeth heard the knob jiggling, a sigh, then a complex set of thumps, jiggles and something that sounded like a knuckle cracking. The door slowly swung open and Reyna entered, sitting down next to Annabeth.

"Travis taught me that. Didn't think I'd ever use it though." Reyna said, "You feel like coming out." Annabeth didn't say anything. "I know what you're going through. I understand how you feel."

"How could you know? You haven't been to Tarterus. You aren't a monster. You haven't hurt someone you love."

"Yes I do. Can I tell you something? A secret. I've only told Nico."

Annabeth was silent. "I killed my father. My father was in the army and he suffered from post-traumatic stress. My sister Hylla told me that he was gentle and kind when I was very little, but he started to change. He would get mad and throw things at my sister and me locking us in our room. We would sneak out until he would calm down, and no matter how bad he was we would always go back. One day he had faded in to a chaos sprit. He threw a chair at my sister and knocked her out. I thought he killed her and I grabbed the closest thing which was sword, it must have had been imperial gold or something, because I hit him with it and he turned into dust. I never told anyone but Hylla and Nico because killing your parents is a crime punished by death in Rome. Nico says it doesn't count, but I still haven't told anyone yet."

They both remained silent for a minute. Finally Annabeth broke the silence. "How do you do it? How can you know that you killed your father and still be so brave? How can you be so strong?" Annabeth put her head on Reyna's shoulder, and Reyna put her arm around Annabeth.

"I'm not strong. I just put a smile on my face and don't let them find out. But, you have real strength. I mean you are one of like five demigods who have survived Tarterus. You've fought a titan, who was your friend. You've completed a quest that so many have failed. You are the strongest person I know." Reyna paused and they were both silent. "You can do this, Percy's not dead yet and if I know a single thing about him, he's not going down without a fight. He's going to need you there if he's going to live."

Annabeth looked Reyna in the eye. "Is it really that bad, is he really dying? Don't lie to me, try to protect me, I've survived Tarterus remember. How bad is he?"

"I-he's well, Annabeth. I don't know. The mortal doctors are doing all they can, we've given him all the nectar and Ambrosia we can. I brought some of the most powerful healing potions I could find, but nothing is working. There is no known cure for hydra venom. I've known a few demigods who have survived it in small amounts, which is good, but it was a celestial bronze weapon and it's terribly infected. Annabeth, I don't know. His chances are really slim."

Annabeth went pale. "Oh." W2as all she said. She knew her Seaweed Brain only had a slim chance, but she knew he would take it. Reyna was right, Annabeth was strong, and she could do it. "Let's go."

"Alright he's on the 2nd floor, follow me." Reyna put her arm around Annabeth and they left the closet.

**Marcus's POV A/N new character, my favorite boy's name. I always put characters in my stories named Marcus!**

Marcus was a demigod, son of Apollo member of the 4th cohort. He had served his 10 years, leaving camp 8 years ago. He went to medical school and now was a doctor. He now lived in LA with his girlfriend Katie. He hadn't been to camp in 6 years and had a demigod dream in 4 years, yet Christmas night he received a dream message from his father.

In the dream he saw a boy with black hair tossing and turning from fever. A voice boomed in over the scene "Seawater, nectar, unicorn horn and a bit of coral mixed together can cure a child of Neptune of poison once in his or her lifetime. It is prophesized that a son of Apollo will save a hero of Olympus." He was then awoken by his alarm clock going off.

Marcus thought about his dream as he got ready for his shift at the hospital. A child of Neptune they were bad luck. He left early on a strange hunch. As he got in the car he remembered what the voice in his dream had told him about what could save a child of Neptune from poison. Marcus had a feeling that the boy in the dream was the boy that he was prophesized to save.

On the way he stopped at this natural market and went to a man selling lobsters in a tank. "Is that seawater?"

The man running the stand turned around. "Sure is. From the San Francisco coast, caught em' last night. There some mighty fine ones ya know."

"Oh, I don't want to buy lobsters. Mind if I take a little bit of the water?"

"Sure. Though the thing you supos'd to buy is the fish." The man turned around and went back to what he was doing.

Marcus smiled and took a water bottle and took a little of the seawater. He turned around and headed to the hospital where he worked. He got there just in time for his shift and lunch wasn't for another 6 hours. He had nothing exciting all day. He worked at his desk for most of the morning with a few breaks to check in on a few patients.

When lunchtime finally came at noon, he was mostly done with his work for the day. He went down to the cafeteria to meet his friends, Felix and Maggie. Felix worked in pediatrics **(Children's medicine), **which was perfect for him because he was a ham and was always able to cheer up the children. Maggie was a social worker, which fit her quiet, kind nature. They had been dating for almost 2 years and Marcus didn't know how, but some how they were engaged.

They got food and sat down at their favorite table. "So, how's your day been," Marcus asked over bites of food.

"Ok," Felix replied.

"Long," Maggie replied. "I'm working with this family, but I'm not getting answers. They bring their 17-year-olds son in this morning, half-dead. He's got this bad cut on his chest and it's infected. They said he got it a week ago, but he didn't tell them. They said they know who did it, but they don't want to tell us. On top of that somehow the knife he was stabbed with, was laced with snake venom, how I have no . The snake venom is nothing we can identify, and his girlfriend knows, but is refusing to tell us. You want to know something funny Marcus, the boy and his friend both have tattoos like you."  
>"What do mean." Marcus hadn't told many people about his tattoo. He mostly covered it up, but when people asked, he said it was a drunk dare. He had 10 bars for the ten required years in the legion, under the symbol of Apollo and the SPQR.<p>

"Well, the girl's tattoo has a symbol kind like yours but different, I don't really remember, and the SPQR, but she had like 5 bars instead of ten and the boy has only one bar and his symbol is different. It looks like this." Maggie drew they symbol on a napkins and passed it to Marcus. He looked at the trident she just drew. He had just found his child of Neptune.

**A/N Wow, that was a long chapter. Having a little contest. First person who gives me an ****appropriate**** word, and I will find a way to make it my 10,000 word. As always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
